The Curls Beware
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Or Better know as 'why France and Prussia ended up in the hospital'. You know they should really tell the BTT these things before they get curious about them, it would save everyone from traumatic experiences and save the BTT money on hospital bills. Poor Mattie he's going to be scar'd for life, and so are they only literally... i don't think Alfred found their curiosity amusing.


**France Gilbert and Antonio are perverts. All that needs to be said… also… **_**curl rape**_**. (WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME WHY MUST I WRITE THIS KIND OF STUFF T-T WHY…why!?)**

* * *

**This is a story about what happens when no one tells the BTT what the curls and eyebrows do… it ends badly and violently.**

* * *

This was not what he expected to happen today.

It started with Prussia France and Spain as all things perverted do, but he never expected to be to subject of their interests.

Matthew was sitting outside waiting for the meeting to get started slowly nibbling on a doughnut he had gotten from Timmy's before showing up. Suddenly Prussia was sitting to his left and Spain to the right grinning at him.

"Umm… Hello?" Matthew said not sure what they wanted or even when they had gotten there.

"Hola~"

"Hallo~"

They chimed in unison. Something about the situation put Matthew on edge.

"I-is there something you need?" He asked nervously but regretted it as their grins turned lewd.

"Oui, we have a question." Francis said from behind him startling him.

"Oh… what is it?" Matthew asked timidly realizing that; one) he was trapped by the BTT and two) they were wearing their perverted faces.

"_This isn't going to end well you should get out of there __**Now**__!"_ His mind screamed at him but his body refused to move.

"Well we were talking and we suddenly had a question about those curls that some nations have that they don't let others touch." Gilbert said eyeing the Canadians curl. Dread bubbled up in Matthew stomach.

"I-is that r-right?" he stuttered getting ready to bolt should one of them even look like they were going to touch it.

"Well we were wondering what it does." Antonio asked also eyeing the curl.

"W-why ask me?" he questioned them a blush creeping onto his face.

"Because Romano won't let us near him or Italy, Norway has his troll and Denmark and they won't let us near him, China refused to let us even talk to Korea, America threatened us with a gun, we even tried Arthur but he threw hot tea at us, he even went to far as to send e-mails." Gilbert complained, Matthew nodded he remembered that e-mail, it made him laugh.

"And what made you think to talk to me?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Mon petit Matthieu we decided to ask you because you are so much nicer than the others." France said leaning forward over Matthews shoulder.

'_In other words they think I'm weak and decided to ask me thinking I'm an easy target.'_ His mind supplied with slight amusement.

"Well I'm sorry but… if they won't tell you then I can't either." He said standing up from the bench and turning to look at the trio. They had pouts on their face's but this did little to change his mind.

"Matthieu you wound me."

"Yeah I thought you were supposed to be one of the nicer nations." Prussia said scowling. Spain just shrugged.

"I'm really sorry but it's not right to tell you something that dangerous." Matthew said bowing slightly before walking off toward the building.

"Dangerous?" Antonio asked freezing Matthew to the spot he could tell he had only peaked their interest.

'_Fuck.'_

"Dangerous what do you mean by that?" Gilbert asked striding over to stand in front of Matthew as Francis and Antonio stood behind him.

"N-nothing… the meeting is starting we should go." He said smiling nervously.

"We can get to the meeting in a bit I don't think they'll mind us being late." Francis said smiling at Matthew. Matthew looked around nervously for something to get him out of this situation, hell he didn't even have his bear with him.

"I'm s-sure they wouldn't but it's still rude to miss the meeting." Matthew said backing up as Gilbert advanced on him, he collided with Francis' chest and the French nation put his arms around Matthews shoulder holding him in place.

"Francis please let me go." Matthew asked trying to stay polite even if he wanted nothing more than to punch this bunch of idiots.

"Non not until you tell us what the curls and eyebrows do." France said his hand hovering dangerously close to Matthew's curl.

"No France, I swear to god if you do not release me you'll regret it." Matthew growled surprising the trio.

"Well well who knew you had a backbone." Gilbert laughed and Spain snickered.

"Fuck off, France let go of me now!"

"Call down amigo we just want to know what it does." Spain tried to sooth him with a friendly smile.

"And I'm telling you go figure it out elsewhere." Matthew snaps back glaring at him.

"We tried that you're the only one left that hasn't immediately run from us." Gilbert said standing too close.

"Yeah I'm regretting that." Matthew said evenly. France sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere, we were trying to be nice but if no one will cooperate then we must take matters into our own hands." France said.

What-" before Matthew could finish his question France's finger had made its way to his curl and poked at it instantly shutting Matthew up and red bloomed across his face.

"Interesting~" all three chimed at once.

'_Double fuck'_

Before he could get a word out Gilbert grabbed the strand of hair in between two fingers and stroked it.

"Ah-" Matthew cut off the moan by biting his bottom lip, but it didn't go unnoticed by the trio.

"Ohonhonhon, little Matthieu does this make you feel good?" France asked stroking the curl just as Prussia had done. Ripples of pleasure floated down Matthew's spine.

"Stop-" He managed to spit out before having to hold back another moan.

"Non I don't think we will." He said and this time he and Gilbert took hold of the hair and began rubbing and twisting and twirling. Matthew squirmed in there hold, biting his bottom lip so badly it started to bleed and tears welled in his eyes.

"Spain why don't you head back to the meeting, now that you know what the curl does." Gilbert said waving the Spaniard away.

"P-please s-stop." Matthew whimpered he could barely breathe and his mind wouldn't stay focused. They pretended not to notice the blood or tears as they wanted to hear him beg and whimper and moan.

"Matthew just enjoy it." France whispered in his ear.

"Non France s'il vous plaît arrêter." Matthew choked out followed by a sob. "s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plait." He begged. (No France please stop/ please please please)

At this Gilbert seemed to pause, the look on his face slightly guilty he looked to Francis.

"France?" Gilbert questioned with uncertainty as he watched the blond boy's body shake and blood run down his chin where he bit through his lip.

"Oui?" France asked looking up but not pausing from what he was doing.

"I think we took it too far." He said pointing to the blood and tears. France looked down and only then did he still his hand.

"Merde Matthieu are you okay?"

The boy didn't answer, his eyes were glazed over and staring blankly into space, he was gasping for air, and he obviously wasn't getting enough of it because next thing the two members of the BTT know his eyes roll up into the back of his head; if it wasn't for France already having him pressed against his chest he would have collapsed to the ground.

"Matthäus?!"

"Matthieu?!"

Both nations froze as a dark aura surrounded them. Thinking it was Russia they quickly turned their heads to look and what they saw wasn't better it was worse.

"We can explain." France said quickly.

* * *

…**W/Alfred…**

Something was off Alfred could sense it. His brother wasn't in the chair next to his.

He tapped his pencil on the table impatiently counting the minutes as they rolled by. Still he didn't burst through the door five minutes late like he had in the past.

"Would you quit that git you're disrupting the meeting." Arthur snapped from his chair next to Alfred.

"Sorry." He muttered to distracted to pick at him. Just as he turned his eyes back to the doors Spain walked through them, he seemed nervous and fidgety. Alfred frowned but something nagged at his mind, looking around he noticed France was missing as well as Gilbert.

'_They wouldn't. fucking. dare!'_ the pencil in his hand snapped in half his eye twitched in anger and he stood from his chair, making sure to catch Spain's eye before he marched from the room.

"Matthäus?!"

"Matthieu?!"

The sound of France and Prussia calling to his brother franticly only fueled his anger. As he came upon them they froze.

Their heads snapped around and they looked up at him frightened.

"We can explain."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?" He snarled; anger rolling off him in waves as he took in the scene before him; two perverted nations kneeling over his brother's unconscious body.

"We were just curious; we didn't know this would happen." Francis rushed. Prussia for once deciding it would be better if he said nothing at all stayed silent.

"Curious about what?" He growled.

"You…curl's…" Francis said weakly flinching back when Alfred's face flashed from angry to downright **pissed**.

"You-…YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" He roared pulling back his fist to punch the nation but he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Looking back he saw Germany and Arthur along with a few other curious nations.

"Let me go right now so I can kill them." He hissed dangerously. Ludwig eyed him then the other two before noticing Canada he frowned.

"Violence won't solve whatever happened." Ludwig said calmly.

"Ludwig man they messed with his curl, _you_ know what that means…THEY PRACTICALLY MOLESTED MY BROTHER!" Ludwig blushed at Alfred's bluntness and turned a glare at the two cowering nations.

"What do you say for yourselves?" He asked releasing Alfred's arm like an executioner releasing the rope on a guillotine.

"…We were curious…"

"Wrong answer!" Alfred bellowed before launching himself at them.

They shrieked in fear and tried to run but it was no use.

* * *

After that day and seeing what Alfred did to Prussia and France no one even dared look at Matthew's hair curl for fear of Alfred's wrath.

What happened to Francis and Gilbert you ask? Well let's just say they spent some time in the hospital.

Matthew didn't speak to them or even acknowledge there existence for nearly a year before deciding to forgive them after they showed up at his house drunk singing his national anthem in German and French, only to be chased off by an angry polar bear who's sleep they had disturbed with their singing.

* * *

**So like i really had fun writing this for some reason... also i am super sorry for whatever spelling errors you find in here... i might have had a little vodka. (pumpkin pie flavored it's was yummy (don't drink kids))**

**If no ones guessed already my fave kink for the nations with ahoges is curl raep... (and eyebrow reap... because well duh thats Englands ahoge)**

**right... **

**the vodkas talking i should go...**

**(also is that how you spell 'ahoges'?)**

**Also thanks Lady Spectrum for correcting my fail french. **


End file.
